creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeker
Bio Once a father of three, John Glasgow snapped one day after an argument with his wife. He killed his wife, and his three kids. He was sentenced to death row, until a man showed up. This man's name was James Rowden. James offered the police thousands of dollars to let him out. However, that did not work. James proposed a TV show to the police and they let John out. This show was called Hide and Seek. John was now the Seeker, who would brutally kill all hiders. The Seeker now could let all of his anger out on the hiders, and those who cross his path. Powers/Weapons John's weapons are usually knives and guns, but on the rare occasion he could use a lighter, or a type of blunt weapon. Movelist Special Moves * Knife Throw - John throws one of his knives. This can be done repeatedly despite having only a pair of knives. * Killer at Large - John would grab the opponent and stab him/her many times until he kicks him/her down. * TV Breaker - Seeker would grab a TV and smash it over the opponent's head. * Mind Snap - John would laugh and run into the opponent, knocking them over. * Time Up - John would drop the opponent to the ground and stomp his/her face into the ground. * Too Late - Seeker would grab the opponent and hit him/her with a baseball bat until it breaks. Super Move * Prediction - Seeker would slow down the opponent's movements and speed his moves up. Creepy Finishers * Hide and Go Seek - Glasgow would push the opponent over and stab the opponent in the neck repeatedly until he cuts their head off. * Broken - John would call in James, who would smash a TV over the opponent's head. Glasgow would start grabbing more items to break over his/her head until he stabs a knife into the head. Friendship * John would say "Hiders win." and give the opponent a prize. Poses Intro * James walks into the arena and says "Viewer Discretion is advised." John would walk into the arena and put both fists up. Win * John would break a glass pane over his head and angrily yell at the opponent. Victory * John would grab a gas tank and pour it over his opponent. "Seeker wins." he would say as he throws a lighter onto the opponent. Win Quotes * "Winners always lose at least once." * "You really want me to snap again?" * "Game over." Arcade Mode Intro James and John would sit at a table, talking about the future of the show. James tried to decide for a more viewer-friendly show, other than the one they had before. John reluctantly agreed and walked out of the building they were in. John yelled in anger until he saw a flier for a tourney. Maybe John could get his show back. Ending After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, John not only went back into Hide and Seek, but owned the show as well. John brutally murdered James and his wife while their kids watched. He then killed the kids as well. He "recruited" people from their homes for Hide and Seek. All shall live in fear knowing Glasgow is near. Notes * John's victory pose is borrowed from The Joker from Injustice: Gods Among Us. * John's Super move is borrowed from The Flash from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Theme Song Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters